To increase fuel economy there has been a constant quest to reduce the weight of vehicle bodies by using aluminum or other lightweight materials in vehicle doors. Most vehicle doors have a planar or slightly curved outer panel or skin that forms a spatial envelope with a stamped complexly formed inner panel or skin. Currently, door inner panels made from aluminum or magnesium sheet need reinforcements in areas adjacent to the hinge pillar. Additionally aluminum inner door skins remained a technical challenge due to the large drawing strain required in stamping the inner panel.